Hours of hell
by ChingBling
Summary: My OC's go to a mansion in the middle of a snow biome and all is going well until Travis gets sick, Stampy gets injured, Squid dies, Sky goes crazy, and Deadlox is acting strange. (My friend's idea.)
1. The first hour

** Fun fact: This is my first ever horror story, and my fisrt ever M rated story.**

**Also, I forgot to mention that I do NOT own Team Cafted or Stampy. I just own me and Ewan, and Eddie and the next OC.**

**Travis's POV**

I opened the door and I saw cold, white eyes starring back at me. Ewan immendiantly got up and grabbed his sword and charged. "TAKE THIS YOU CREEP!" Ewan shouted. "Hey woah, woah." A fammiliar bear said. "L for Lee, what are you doing hanging around with Herobrine?" I asked. Herobrine was on the ground, trying to keep Ewan's sword away from him. "Hey, don't kill the mesanger!" Herobrine said. "Wait, messenger, what's going on?" I asked. "Kermit got killed." Lee answered. "What, how'd this happen, when did this happen?" I asked. "I don't know, but i'm pretty sure it has something to do with Deadlox." Lee said.

"I wonder how he really died." I asked myself. I was in the cafatieria alone eating a snack before I went to bed. "Who?" The cafe` lady asked. "One of the kicked TC members got killed." "Oh, who was it, seto?" She asked. "No, it was Kermit." I replied. "Oh, so what would you like to eat?" She asked me. "1 hot choclate, and a bag of dorritos, please." "Ok." A few minutes later, she came back. "Here you go, sir." She said to me. "Thanks." I took the stuff and headed back up to our room. I inserted the card and opened the door. Ewan was watching T.V. "Hey bro, what's up?" I said. "Nothin." He replied. "Hmm." I put the dorritos in the fridge and drank some hot choclate. Before I knew it my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

**Ewan's POV**

**Tr**avis was fast asleep, what did they put in those things anyway. I heard a muffled, but extremly loud scream. Then followed by a gurgling noise. I just barely made it out to see a black cape dissapear behind the hallway. "What the?" I said. I went to the room with the open door, sword ready. I jumped in the room, and swung my sword at the air. "What. The. Hell!" I yelled. I saw squid's mutillated body. I gagged at the sight. There were knife marks all over him. There was a really deap one right in the middle of his chest. There was blood coming out of his mouth. I looked at the knife still stuck in his skull. I pulled it out, the blade had HERSH inscribed on it. It looked like a ballistic knife. I examined the knife, the blade was handcrafted in, what looked like De Forge. The knife looked like it could cut through steel. I heard the sound of yawning and droped the knife. I walked back to the room. I told Travis the story, and he was shocked. "So, Squid got killed, huh?" Travis asked me. "Yep." I could see the party going on in his mind, he never really liked squids, not even ballistic squid.


	2. RIP Frog

** Fun fact: This is my first ever horror story, and my fisrt ever M rated story.**

**Also, I forgot to mention that I do NOT own Team Cafted or Stampy. I just own me and Ewan, and Eddie and the next OC.**

**Travis's POV**

I opened the door and I saw cold, white eyes starring back at me. Ewan immendiantly got up and grabbed his sword and charged. "TAKE THIS YOU CREEP!" Ewan shouted. "Hey woah, woah." A fammiliar bear said. "L for Lee, what are you doing hanging around with Herobrine?" I asked. Herobrine was on the ground, trying to keep Ewan's sword away from him. "Hey, don't kill the mesanger!" Herobrine said. "Wait, messenger, what's going on?" I asked. "Kermit got killed." Lee answered. "What, how'd this happen, when did this happen?" I asked. "I don't know, but i'm pretty sure it has something to do with Deadlox." Lee said.

"I wonder how he really died." I asked myself. I was in the cafatieria alone eating a snack before I went to bed. "Who?" The cafe` lady asked. "One of the kicked TC members got killed." "Oh, who was it, seto?" She asked. "No, it was Kermit." I replied. "Oh, so what would you like to eat?" She asked me. "1 hot choclate, and a bag of dorritos, please." "Ok." A few minutes later, she came back. "Here you go, sir." She said to me. "Thanks." I took the stuff and headed back up to our room. I inserted the card and opened the door. Ewan was watching T.V. "Hey bro, what's up?" I said. "Nothin." He replied. "Hmm." I put the dorritos in the fridge and drank some hot choclate. Before I knew it my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

**Ewan's POV**

**Tr**avis was fast asleep, what did they put in those things anyway. I heard a muffled, but extremly loud scream. Then followed by a gurgling noise. I just barely made it out to see a black cape dissapear behind the hallway. "What the?" I said. I went to the room with the open door, sword ready. I jumped in the room, and swung my sword at the air. "What. The. Hell!" I yelled. I saw squid's mutillated body. I gagged at the sight. There were knife marks all over him. There was a really deap one right in the middle of his chest. There was blood coming out of his mouth. I looked at the knife still stuck in his skull. I pulled it out, the blade had HERSH inscribed on it. It looked like a ballistic knife. I examined the knife, the blade was handcrafted in, what looked like De Forge. The knife looked like it could cut through steel. I heard the sound of yawning and droped the knife. I walked back to the room. I told Travis the story, and he was shocked. "So, Squid got killed, huh?" Travis asked me. "Yep." I could see the party going on in his mind, he never really liked squids, not even ballistic squid.


End file.
